Boats are hauled to a body of water such as a lake or river on a trailer pulled by a truck or car. Then they are backed down a ramp into the water. The ramps can be made of asphalt, concrete, or various consistencies of soil, rock, or sand. The boat and the trailer have to go into the water before the boat can be removed. Thus, the bottom end of the ramp is exposed to water and currents in the water. Over time, the boat ramp can erode. Because it is underwater, it is not visible to the person putting their boat into the water or taking it out. When getting a trailer out of the water, the wheels will often get stuck on an eroded ramp. While attempting to get the trailer out of the water, the owner will exert force on the boat trailer causing the axle to be damaged or removed from the trailer. Additionally, other parts of trailer and boat could be damaged. Trailers used on land exclusively also have the problem of getting stuck on uneven ground.